In a telecommunications context, for example, connector blocks are connected to cables that feed subscribers while other connector blocks are connected to cables fed from the central office. Jumper wires are inserted to complete the electrical circuit when making the electrical connection between the subscriber block and the central office block. Ideally, the jumper wires can be connected, disconnected, and reconnected as dictated by the consumer's needs.
An insulation displacement connector (IDC) element is often used to make the electrical connection to a wire or electrical conductor, including in telecommunications applications. The IDC element displaces the insulation from a portion of the electrical conductor when the electrical conductor is inserted into a slot within the IDC element. In this manner, the IDC element electrically connects to the electrical conductor. Once the electrical conductor is inserted within the slot and the insulation displaced, electrical contact is made between the conductive surface of the IDC element and the conductive core of the electrical conductor.
Typically the IDC element is housed in an insulated housing. Often, the housing has a cap or other moveable member that is movable to press the electrical conductor into contact with the IDC element. When inserting the electrical conductor in the housing, the cap closes and the user is unable to visually verify that the electrical conductor has made a proper connection with the IDC element. The user is thus unable be sure whether an effective connection has been made between the electrical conductor and the IDC element.
In addition, inserting the electrical conductor into the IDC element slot often requires a significant force, which may require the use of special tools or devices. In this regard, connecting multiple wires/conductors into the IDC element slot necessitates the use of additional force, which can fatigue the worker during the installation. In particular, closing the cap to insert the electrical conductor(s) into the IDC element slot may require a significant force, and over multiple such insertions has the potential to strain the user's fingers or hand.